You're all I have
by Yiftleh
Summary: -No tiene caso, no la mereces. En cambio, yo estuve hay para ella. Cuando tú le diste la espalda.- -Lo siento, pero él estuvo allí por mí cuando tú me fallaste. Además, él está dispuesto a matar por mi.- -Es correcto…-Metió su mano libre a su bolsillo del que saco un revolver y apunto al zorro entre ceja y ceja.-Yo mataría por ella, y te lo voy a demostrar…- -Adiós, Nicholas…-


Hola gente!

Bueno, la verdad es que esoy sin internet en mi casa. Asi que se me complica subir capitulos a mi historia principal. Me encuentro en la necesidad de usar la conexion de mi celular o irme a un ciber para poder actualizar.  
Ademas, en mi tiempo libre pude escribir este oneshot. Espero les guste o por lo menos les entretenga.

* * *

-… ¿Qué te hace especial?...-Una voz se escuchaba a la distancia.

-… ¿Espe…cial?...-

-¿Qué te diferencia de los demás? ¿Qué puedes hacer que nadie más pueda?-Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

-Yo… No lo sé…-

-De todos los que existen… ¿Por qué te escogería a ti?...-Casi podía escuchar la voz a su lado.

-…No lo sé… No creo que lo haga…-

-Ni si quiera lo intentas… ¡¿Y ya te das por vencido?!-

-No es posible… es solo un sueño, una fantasía, una ilusión.-

-Un sueño… Los sueños pueden cumplirse y te lo demostró. Una fantasía… Solo porque está en tu pensamiento y no en tu vida… Una ilusión… ¿Acaso no existe?-

-Si existe pero… no a mi lado…-

-No tiene caso, no la mereces.-La voz tomo forma a sus espaldas.-Además, ni siquiera le has dirigido la palabra desde hace tiempo.-Volteo para ver a un conejo junto a una mancha gris.-En cambio, yo estuve hay para ella. Cuando tú le diste la espalda.-La mancha tomo forma de una coneja que conocía muy bien.

-No…-Cayo al suelo en un intento de acercarse.-No te vayas con el… Por favor…-Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero él estuvo allí por mí cuando tú me fallaste. Además, él está dispuesto a matar por mi.-Sentencio abrazando el brazo derecho del otro conejo a quien no podía ver el rostro.

-Es correcto…-Metió su mano libre a su bolsillo del que saco un revolver y apunto al zorro entre ceja y ceja.-Yo mataría por ella, y te lo voy a demostrar…-

-Adiós, Nicholas…-Escucho el tronar del arma mientras era disparada.

-¡Judy!-Despertó haciendo que su grito se escuchara por toda la casa. Volteo mirando hacia la pared y trato de esconder su rostro entre sus patas. Segundos después se pudo escuchar como alguien se dirigía a saltos a su habitación.

-¡Nick!-Vio al zorro sentado en la cama tomando su cabeza con ambas patas. Su preocupación desapareció al comprobar que solo había tenido una pesadilla, pero no por eso se iría tan rápido de allí.-Nick… ¿Estas bien?-La dulce voz de la coneja sonó como el paraíso para el zorro, quien se encontraba sollozando.

-Sí, solo fue… una pesadilla.-Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, no quería que lo vieran llorar. Mucho menos ella.

-¿Era sobre mí?-No pudo notar que las mejillas de ella se coloraron al preguntar esto, dado que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Si… Pero no era nada importante.-

-De acuerdo.-Se levantó del lado del zorro y miro hacia la puerta.-Me voy entonces…-La voz de Judy sonaba como si esperara que su amigo le dijera que se quedara.

-Zanahorias…-Se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa, la cual escondió al momento.- ¿Te importaría…? Nada, déjalo.-

-Nick, puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea…-Volvió a sentarse al lado del zorro y tomo su rostro con sus patas. Cosa que lo sonrojo, aunque no podía apreciarse gracias a su pelaje y la poca iluminación.

Ambos quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada de quien tenían en frente. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. La pálida luz de la luna parecía querer alejarse poco a poco de esa habitación, dejando solo a la oscuridad ser testigo. Pero Nick decidió alejarse, pues empezó a sentir que ni siquiera su pelaje podría esconder su rubor.

-Lo que quería decir era… ¿te importaría… tomar un café conmigo ahora?-Sonrió tratando de ocultar lo que realmente iba a decir.

-Oh…-Se dio una bofetada mental por haber pensado que el zorro le pediría pasar la noche a su lado.-Claro… Iré a preparar el agua…-Se levantó con sus ánimos bajos pero forzando a sus orejas a estar en alto para no demostrar su tristeza.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos…-Cuando salió, pudo sentir su mundo venirse abajo.- ¿Qué te pasa Wilde? ¿Acaso no puedes reaccionar? ¿Por qué querría ella pasar la noche contigo? Mejor ahórrate el rechazo.-

o-o

Llegaron temprano al cuartel, y luego de saludar a Garraza, se dirigieron a sus cubículos. No necesitaban ir a la sala de reunión, dado que Bogo le había encargado que durante toda esa semana, harían papeleo, a menos que la situación amerite la necesidad de ambos.

Una vez llegaron, Judy se acomodó en su asiento, mientras que Nick solo encendió su computadora y se dirigió a la puerta, miro a la coneja antes de cruzarla.

-¿Café?-Inquirió el zorro.

-Sí, por favor.-

Se fue, dejándola sola. En eso, su teléfono sonó, mostrando un nombre en la pantalla. "Caleb".

-Hola, Caleb.-

-Hola Judy, ¿Cómo estas, preciosa?-

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú como estas?-

-Bien, gracias al cielo. Oye, ¿Te parece si tomamos algo luego de tu trabajo? Incluso podríamos ir a mi casa a ver unas películas.-

-Esto…-Nick, atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Agarro la corbata de él y silencio el micrófono de su celular.-Nick, tienes que ayudarme.-

-Tranquila, pelusa. Vas a romper mi corbata, y voy a tener que cobrarte los 3 dólares que vale.-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Esto es serio Nick. Invéntate una excusa, por favor.-Los ojos de la coneja suplicaban que la salvaran. El zorro dio un suspiro y esta volvió a su teléfono.-Perdona, pasa que justo me trajeron el café. Claro, me encantaría ir a tu casa.-Con la vista lo dijo todo. "Sálvame o muere en el intento".

-Hopps…-Comento Nick con voz seria.-No te olvides de los expedientes que debes entregar mañana. Los quiero en mi escritorio a primera hora.-

-Sí, señor. No lo olvidare.-Agradeció con la mirada al astuto zorro, y este le correspondió. "Me debes una, torpe coneja". A lo que ella le saco la lengua.

-¿Era ese tu jefe?-Pregunto la voz al otro lado.

-No, era un compañero. Mi jefe grita más fuerte y mata con su mirada.-

-Y su aliento…-Susurro Nick. Judy reprimió la risa.

-Ya veo…Y supongo que tienes los archivos listos ¿no?-Ese tono de voz era extraño, pues tenía una aire un poco mandón.

-No, debo terminarlos esta noche.-

-…-Se oyó un suspiro pesado al otro lado.-Bien, otro día te llamo.-

-Bueno, adiós.-

El ambiento se puso tenso durante las siguiente horas, nadie dirigía al otro ni una palabra. Se podía escuchar el sonido del teclado y ratón claramente, dado que eran los únicos en el piso de informe.

-Si es tu novio… ¿Por qué no quieres ir con él?-Pregunto Nick luego de un tiempo.

-En primer lugar, no es mi novio, es alguien quien mis padres me insistieron en que conociera. Y en segundo, esta noche es para nosotros, no te habrás olvidado de la noche de películas ¿cierto?-Se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Me sigue pareciendo raro…-

-¡¿Raro?!-Ese comentario la molesto.- ¡Raro eres TU!- Giro su silla para dar la cara a la coneja.- ¡Tú que llevas casi un mes sin pasar tiempo conmigo! ¡Tú que actúas como si no te importara estar lejos mío!-Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron.- ¡Tú que no valoras el cariño que alguien tiene hacia ti! ¡Tú que gritas mi nombre a mitad de la noche!-Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.- ¡Tú que das ilusión a una torpe coneja! ¡Una torpe y boba coneja que se enamoró de ti! ¡Y fui tan tonta como para creer que tú alguna vez sentirías algo por mí! Pero seguro que estás viendo a alguien, por eso ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, por eso poco a poco me dejas de lado…-Judy poso unos segundos la vista en Nick, quien había quedado con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, antes de quedar completamente roja al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Bajo la cabeza e intento correr hacia la salida, pero algo se lo impedía.

Nick tenía agarrada la pata de Judy, y no la dejaría ir. Cerró los ojos repasando mentalmente cada palabra dicha por la coneja. Luego cada momento con ella en los últimos 3 años. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Las señales eran tan obvias… pero su miedo a ser rechazado de nuevo, le impedía verlas. No abrió los ojos en ningún momento, solo cerro la distancia que había entre su cara y la de ella. No se resistió, y en el momento que sus bocas hicieron contacto, también cerró los ojos. Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos por unos minutos. Luego se separaron y vieron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Esto no se acaba aquí, pelusa.-Comento el zorro dándole un corto beso.

-Eso ya lo veremos, torpe zorro.-Dio un beso a la nariz del animal y volvió a su silla.

-Astuta coneja.-

o-o

-… ¿Qué te hace especial?...-

-… El que ella me elija, me vuelve especial…-

-¿Qué puedes hacer que nadie más pueda? ¿Qué te diferencia de los demás?-

-…Muchos están preparados para matar por ella…-Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, y pudo ver una nube que lo mostraba durmiendo a su lado. Provocándole una sonrisa.- Pero yo estoy dispuesto a vivir y morir, de ser necesario, por ella.-

* * *

Inspiracion:

You're all I have – Snow Patrol.


End file.
